Dirty Little Secret
by Desastrus
Summary: [OneShot]It started as a beautiful, normal day. Little did Hilary know that she was going to learn Kai Hiwatari's deepest, darkest secret...


Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. It belongs to Aoki Takao.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dirty Little Secret

It was a beautiful spring morning. The sun was shining brightly, slowly heating the earth with its warm rays. Fluffy white clouds were drifting across the bright blue sky. Birds were singing melodiously everywhere and flowers were in full bloom, decorating the town with beautiful colors.

Hilary Tachibana stepped lightly out of her house and closed her eyes while she breathed in the fresh morning air, fragrant with the sweet perfume from the blooming flowers.

She walked cheerfully in the direction of the Kinomiya Dojo, stopping occasionally under the big sakura trees to catch the falling cherry blossoms. Sometimes she stopped to admire the pretty flowers in people's gardens.

Finally, Hilary arrived and went through the front gate. She strolled down the stone path, past the koi pond and to the dojo. She slid the door open.

"Hey guys, what's up?" she chirped.

No reply.

"Guys?" she looked around the dojo. It was surprisingly empty. _Where did they go__？_She wondered. She had expected the Bladebreakers to be there, either hanging out or training.

Hmm, Hilary thought, if they are not here, then the Bladebreakers must be at the main house. The brunette shrugged to herself and quickly left the dojo for the main house.

"Tyson?" she called out as she walked down the hallway to the living room. "Max? Kenny?"

Hilary peeped into the living room and saw Kai sitting all alone on the couch in his infamous pose; eyes closed with his arms and legs crossed.

"Hi Kai," she greeted. "Where are the others?"

Kai opened his eyes and turned his face slightly to face her. "They went out a while ago," he replied.

"Oh. Where to?" Hilary asked, feeling slightly left out.

"Supermarket."

"Right," Hilary settled on the other side of the couch. A few minutes passed. Bored, she decided to turn on the television and began channel surfing. News, _boring._ A documentary, she yawned. A drama,_ no thanks_.

_Skrit. Skrit. Skrit._

Hilary heard a something scuttling. She scanned the room and spotted a brown, beetle-like creature scurrying across the room. It stopped a metre or so away from Kai. _It's a cockroach,_ she thought disinterestedly and continued watching the television.

Kai opened his eyes and spotted he cockroach. He groaned inwardly. He disliked- no, he _hated _cockroaches. He shut his eyes, silently willing for the cockroach to go away.

When he thought it was safe, Kai opened his eyes and gave a start. The cockroach was still there! To make matters worse, it was staring at him with its beady little eyes.

Kai squirmed uncomfortably as he stared back at the insect.

Hilary looked at Kai curiously, wondering why he was fidgeting in his seat and staring at floor. She followed his gaze and saw the cockroach. She looked at Kai and then back at the cockroach, a thought forming in her head. _Could it be that her cool captain was afraid of a tiny, little cockroach?_ She wondered._ Nah, it can't be…can it?_

"Uh, Kai? Are you, err, are you, um, afraid of cockroaches?" she asked hesitantly.

"No." Kai answered automatically in his usual emotionless tone. Hilary thought that she could detect a tremor of fear in his voice, so she decided to asked again just to make sure.

" Are you sure?"

"Yes."

" Are you really, really sure?"

"Yes, I'm really, really sure," Kai replied through gritted teeth. He was getting annoyed at all the questions. Then, he glared at the cockroach, his fear forgotten. Because of that pest, Hilary was going to find out Kai's deepest, darkest fear. Wouldn't it be a great, big, fat joke if people found out that the great Kai Hiwatari was terrified of a mere cockroach?

The cockroach stared back mockingly. Kai maintained his glare. _So you think you're a tough guy, huh?_ The cockroach thought to itself. Then it smirked evilly as an idea struck its tiny brain. _Let's see how you like this!_

The cockroach moved a few inches forward.

Kai nearly cried out in surprise.

The cockroach grinned triumphantly. _Hah!_ It thought, _he's not so tough after all!_ _Let's do this some more…_

It moved a few inches more.

Kai gulped and trembled. His palms began to sweat. _A few more inches and the roach would be on him_, he thought in horror.

_Do I end this now? Or do I scare him some more?_ The cockroach wondered._ Decisions, decisions._ It decided to play with Kai a bit more as it was more 'enjoyable'.

The cockroach twitched and moved one of its six legs forwards.

Kai braced himself, preparing for the worst.

Nothing happened.

Kai looked cautiously at the cockroach. It was still in the same spot as before but it was now waving its feelers around cheekily. Kai stared incredulously at it. Then he scowled. That pest was playing around with him. Kai raised his foot threateningly.

The insect chuckled to itself. _You wouldn't dare_, it thought, not feeling the slightest bit of fear. It was right as Kai resumed his previous position.

Kai tensed as the cockroach inched its other leg forward. And then another. As it was about to reach Kai, there was the sound of a door being flung open followed by the sound of a group of people yelling and shouting. Then the Bladebreakers stampeded into the room.

Tyson rushed towards his captain, a poster in his hands. "Look Kai!" he yelled excitedly, "There's a new tourna-"

Squish.

Tyson looked at the sole of his right shoe. "EWW! I stepped on a cockroach!"

His teammates burst out laughing. Tyson scowled. "It's not funny," he said pouting. He left the living room to wash the remains of the cockroach off. Max, Ray and Kenny followed him.

Kai sank into the couch in relief and closed his eyes. The cockroach was dead and nobody knew his secret

Then he heard someone giggle. Kai snapped his eyes open and found Hilary looking at him, her eyes filled with amusement. Then she said something that made his stomach drop.

"I know your dirty little secret, Kai Hiwatari."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally done.My first attempt at humour. So how was it? Stupid I know...--U

Well, please review!


End file.
